The Birthday Quest
by Calypso Tea
Summary: It's Serena's birthday and she feels miserable. When the Negaverse attacks, she and Luna are knocked out. Transported to another land where their help is desperately needed, can Serena save a world when she doesn't feel her own self-worth?
1. Happy Birthday To Me

_From The Author: This story is based on the American TV series and characters, and set after the season with Rubious, Catsy, Birdie, Prisma, and Avery. I apologize for the inconsistencies with my story and the show… it was the American version after all. : ) Empress Misty, Rashana, Kerry-Ann, General Toya, Destra and Sharky are all made-up characters. So don't worry, you didn't miss that season. : ) Please enjoy!_

**THE BIRTHDAY QUEST**

"Brrrriiiinnnngggg," rang the alarm of a young girl's alarm clock. She sleepily reached out her hand and swatted the clock across the room. She stuck her head under the covers and then popped back up, full of energy.

"Wake up, Luna," the girl called to her black cat who was sleeping peacefully at the foot of the bed. "LUNA!"

Luna woke up so startled that she fell out of the bed. She glared at the girl. "What!"

The girl smiled nervously. "It's my birthday. Remember?"

Luna calmed down and hopped back onto the bed. The crescent moon-shaped birthmark at the center of her forehead sparkled. "Ah, so it is. June 30. Happy birthday, Serena." Luna glanced over at the clock, which miraculously was still working. "6 am! I can't believe you're up this early!"

"Well, there's a lot I want to do today," she said. Serena went into the bathroom and took a bath. She brushed her teeth, combed her long blond hair, styled it into pigtails, and put on some clothes. She had decided to wear a long-sleeved pink V-neck shirt with a black belt, and long white leggings.

Serena clipped her special star locket onto her belt. "Let's go get some breakfast," she told Luna.

Serena and Luna went downstairs to the kitchen where Serena's mother was already up cooking.

"'Morning mom," Serena said.

"Serena," her mother replied, shocked. "You're awake so early! Are you sick?"

"No, mom. I just want to do a lot of stuff today."

"If you had that same attitude for school, you wouldn't be late all the time."

"Mom," Serena sat down at the table, her mouth practically drooling. Her mother had prepared Serena's favorite breakfast, white rice and miso soup. She began gobbling it down.

"I can't wait to see what you got on your report card, Serena," her mother said, flipping her long blue hair behind her. "It _is_ coming in the mail today since you weren't there to pick it up, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I just hope you didn't flunk your classes and get left back."

"Mom," Serena exclaimed. "I'm not going to flunk out!"

"Well, I'll believe it when I see the report." She put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, after that last exam, I don't see how you can be so sure."

"You don't believe in me!" Serena cried. She ran out of the room and toward the front door.

"Serena, wait," her mother called, but Serena had already gone. She ran down the street and to the corner. Luna followed her.

"Se…re…na…," Luna panted, "calm… down…"

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry," Serena said quietly. "You've seen the grades I get, especially in Miss Haruna's class. I don't even believe I'll pass. Why should I expect mom to?"

Serena and Luna slowly started walking down the street again. They stopped when they saw Serena's boyfriend, Darien, jogging up the block.

"Hi, muffin," Serena called.

"Hey, Bunny," he said as he ran by. "Can't talk. Gotta run."

Serena watched him run off and sniffled. "He... forgot my birthday. Even he doesn't care about me anymore." She again began to walk slowly. Luna caught up with her.

"Oh, Serena. You're blowing this all out of proportion. Don't you see----"  
"Wait, Luna! Look over there!" Serena pointed to two strange women with wings. They were Nega-monsters, from the evil Negaverse, in a fenced-off abandoned lot. The monsters, Kerry-Ann and Rashana worked for the evil and malicious Empress Misty. They were draining the energy of a bunch of children, one of whom was Serena's brother, Sammy. The children had been playing an early game of baseball when Kerry-Ann and Rashana showed up.

"I think we'd better call the scouts," Luna said.

"You don't think I can defeat them myself," Serena snapped. "I'll show you!"

Serena took the star locket off her belt, held it out, and said "Moon Crystal Power!" Then, in a dazzling display of ribbons and light, she turned into the powerful superheroine, Sailor Moon. She ran toward the lot.

"Wait for me," Luna called.

Sailor Moon and Luna rushed into the lot and confronted the evil Nega-monsters.

"I am Sailor Moon!"

Kerry-Ann and Rashana quickly turned their heads.

"The champion of justice and all that stuff. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Fine by us," Rashana yelled as she shot out a power blast from her wing. Sailor Moon dodged it, but was grazed.

Kerry-Ann then flew up into the air and hurled a bunch of power balls at her. She was hit and yelled out in pain. Luna got a hold of Sailor Moon's wrist communicator, which had fallen off in the blast, and tried to call the other four Sailor Scouts.

* * *

A girl named Amy had just beaten her computer at Chess when her communicator started beeping.

"I need Sailor Scouts, on the double," Luna shouted. She proceeded to give them her location and a brief account of what was happening.

"Right," Amy said. She ran a hand through her short blue hair, held up her power stick and shouted, "Mercury Star Power!" She turned into Sailor Mercury.

* * *

A girl named Raye was in her temple reading The Great Fire. Her long black hair flew as if it were in a breeze.

"I'll be right there, Luna," she said. Raye yelled, "Mars Star Power!", and transformed into Sailor Mars.

* * *

A tall brunette named Lita was at the skating rink. She stopped skating and rushed over to the deserted locker room.

"I hear ya, Luna. Jupiter Star Power!" Then and there she changed into Sailor Jupiter.

* * *

A girl named Mina was practicing gymnastics in her basement with her white cat, Artemis. Artemis also had a gold crescent moon at the center of his forehead.

"We're on our way," she said. She unpinned her long blond hair and transformed into Sailor Venus when she shouted, "Venus Star Power!"

* * *

Rashana and Kerry-Ann ganged up on Sailor Moon and both shot power beams at the same time. Sailor Moon rolled out of the way, into a corner. The two monsters laughed.

"Hold it right there, Nega-toads!"

They stopped laughing and looked around. The other Scouts had arrived and were standing on top of the fence.

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"And on behalf of children everywhere, we will punish you," they shouted together.

Rashana and Kerry-Ann ignored them, shooting at Sailor Moon again, but Jupiter managed to push her out of the way.

"You guys might as well take over," Sailor Moon sadly mumbled. "I'm no help."

"You don't mean that, Sailor Moon," Jupiter said.

"Yes, I do," she shouted. "The scouts would be better off without me!"

Suddenly, Rashana flew into the air and sent a giant power ball flying toward Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon pushed Jupiter out of the way. Luna tried to save Sailor Moon by jumping in front of her, but it hit her anyway. She and Luna started flying through a whirlpool of colors toward a white light. As the light grew brighter, they continued falling until everything suddenly went dark...


	2. A World In Danger

Serena and Luna stared up in bewilderment at the place around them. There was a gorgeous shining lake in front of them, a field of bright green grass, forests of trees with lush green leaves, and a beautiful blue sky. The sun shone as if it were made of gold.

"Oh, my tush…," Serena groaned. "I've—I've changed back! What happened! Where are we!"

Luna looked around. "I don't know, but it sure isn't Tokyo."

Serena stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself. "The last thing I remember is that blast of light hitting me. Do you think… do you think that we're dead, Luna?"

"You're not dead, Serena," replied a distant voice.

Serena and Luna looked around, startled. "W-who's there! W-who said th-that!"

Suddenly a funnel of water burst out of the lake and formed into a beautiful blue-haired woman. Her earrings were raindrops and her dress was like a waterfall.

"I am the Fairy of The Lake. You are in another land called Ankh."

"H-how did we get here?" asked Serena.

"I brought you here," the Fairy said. "We need your help."

"We?" Luna inquired.

"My sister and I," the Fairy replied. "And the people of Ankh."

Suddenly a burst of fire appeared and there stood a woman with hair of fire and a dress of smoke.

"This is my sister, the Fairy of The Flames."

Serena and Luna said hello. Serena looked at Luna. "The Fairy of The Lake looks like mom and the Fairy of The Flames reminds me of Miss Haruna," she whispered.

"You're right, Serena. There is a slight resemblance."

"Will you help us?" the Fire Fairy asked.

"What's the problem?" Luna questioned.

The Fairy of The Lake sighed. "The ruler of all Ankh, Prince Blazer, was kidnapped by the evil Queen Goldie. She is trying to take over our land by using her magical powers. You must go and free Prince Blazer. He is the only one with the power to stop Queen Goldie. Please!"

"Why us?" Serena asked.

"Goldie's power exceeds mine and my sister's put together. When I looked for help, I sensed this power within you that no one else has. My magic bubble tells me that you are the only one capable of surviving this mission."

"I'm nothing special."

"You are very special, Serena," the Fairy of The Flames said. "A diamond in the rough. Look behind you, at the sky."

Serena and Luna turned around to see a castle on a large mountain. Huge black clouds rolled above it and thundered. Serena shivered.

"That is the castle of Prince Blazer which Goldie has taken over," the Fire Fairy explained. "That black cloud is the evil magic corrupting our land. You must help us, Serena. In a few days, Ankh will be totally evil!"

"We can't let that happen, Serena!" Luna said.

"You're right, Luna. I'm not sure what good I'd do, but you're right. Okay Miss and Miss Fairy… where do I begin?"

The Fairies smiled at each other. "Wonderful!" cried the Lake Fairy. "Thank you both so much. I promise we will return you to your world at the exact moment you left. When you have succeeded. Follow this road to the closest village. You will need special help on your journey. Ask the villagers about Cerulean, Magenta, Forest, Tangerine, and Sunglow. They are the _only_ five warriors that can help or protect you. Use this shell to call me. Just toss it into anything wet."

"It can also be used as proof that you are not one of Goldie's henchmen," the Fairy of The Flames added.

"Good luck my friends," said both of the Fairies as they disappeared. Serena pocketed the shell.

"Well, Luna," she said. "Let's get a move-on."


	3. Aided By Colors

Serena and Luna walked up the dirt road until they came upon a young girl with blue hair. She was dressed in a blue and white cape, white tights, blue boots, and a blue tunic-like dress. She held a blue-diamond tipped white staff in her hand. Serena walked up to her.

"Excuse me," Serena said.

The four gold barrettes on her hair glistened as the girl turned around and looked at Serena cautiously.

_That girl looks like Amy!_, Serena thought.

"Yes?"

"Um… I need to find someone, can you help me?"

"Possibly."

"I'm looking for some people named Forest, Sunglow, Cerulean, Magenta, or Tangerine."

"What do you want with them?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"The Fairy of The Lake told me to get their help. They are the only ones that can help me. Please, do you know where any of them are?" Serena showed her the shell.

"_I_ am Cerulean."

Serena and Luna gasped in surprise. Cerulean motioned for them to follow her as she started walking.

"So," she began, "what is it that you need help with?"

"The Fairy of The Lake brought me to this world to free Prince Blazer. She said that you and those other four people are the only ones that can help or protect me."

"I believe you," Cerulean said. "Magenta is a friend of mine. Come. I will take you to her."

"Cerulean," Luna began after a short pause, "why were you so suspicious when we came up to you?"

"Queen Goldie has been searching for me," Cerulean explained. "She has turned innocent villagers into creatures of evil. I had to be sure you were telling the truth."

Serena looked at Cerulean's staff. "Are you some sort of witch?"

"I am a sorceress…… and what are you?"

"I'm just… Serena. That's Luna."

They turned East and walked deep into the Genaca Forest until Cerulean stopped at a tree. She looked up and made a weird sound. Serena and Luna looked at each other, puzzled. Suddenly, something fell from the treetops. It was an elven girl wearing a red miniskirt, crop top, headband, and wrap boots. She had pointed ears and carried a redwood bow with a quiver of arrows. She landed on her feet and turned to Cerulean.

"Cerulean!" she said. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Cerulean smiled. "The Fairy of The Lake wants us to help these two save Prince Blazer. They have they shell."

"Doesn't she know we have a _price_ on our heads!" she exclaimed. "Oh, well. I guess we should help anyway." She turned to Serena and Luna. "Hello. I'm Magenta."

"I'm Serena and this is Luna."

"Hello," Luna said.

"We must find some warriors named Sunglow, Forest, and Tangerine. Have you ever heard of them?" Cerulean asked.

Magenta frowned and ran a hand through her long black hair. "Forest is supposed to be the greatest warrior alive, but I've never met him or her. I've never heard of Tangerine or Sunglow."

"We'll have to go to that village that the Fairies told us about," Luna said.

"Right!" replied all three girls.


	4. Citrine Forest

They left the Genaca Forest and walked back onto the road. While walking, Serena mentioned to Luna about how Cerulean looked like Amy and Magenta looked like Raye. Luna agreed.

Finally, they reached a small village. They stopped at a sign which had odd lettering written on it.

"What does it mean?" Serena asked.

"It says, 'VILLAGE OF IERMY'," Cerulean replied.

They began to ask around. No one had heard of Tangerine, Sunglow, or Forest. The sky got darker.

"Let us go into that tavern over there," Cerulean said. "We can get something to drink and rest our feet."

They all agreed and went inside. When they found a booth and sat down, a red-headed waitress came up to them.

_She looks like my friend Molly!_, Serena thought, surprised.

"What'll it be, ladies?" the girl asked.

"Three legs of melvini and a jug of scoutaberry juice should be enough," Magenta said.

"Comin' right up." She turned to leave, but Cerulean caught her by the hand.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Sunglow?"

"No."

"Tangerine?"

"No."

"Forest?"

"No, but see that man over there?" She pointed to a bar where a young blond man was wiping the counter.

_It can't be!_, Serena thought. _He looks just like my friend Andrew!_

"That's my boss," the girl said. "He might know somethin' I don't."

"Thank you," Cerulean replied. The waitress walked away. Cerulean turned to Serena, Luna, and Magenta. "I will go to see what he knows." Cerulean got up and walked over to the bar.

"I hear you're lookin' for Forest," said a girl in the next booth whose back was turned to them. "I might know somethin'."

"Really!" Serena asked. "Please help us! The Fairy of The Lake---"

"Stop, Serena!" Magenta interrupted. "Don't tell her anything. We don't know who she works for."

"I don't work for no one but myself," the girl said. "The Fairy of the Lake, hmmmm? You got proof?"

"Serena, don't!"

"No, Magenta," Luna said. "We need to take every chance we get. Time is running out."

Serena reached over and showed her the shell. When she put the shell back, the girl turned her head. She had brown hair and a long scar that went from the left side of her forehead, across the bridge of her nose, and ended at the bottom of her right cheek.

"Can you tell us anything?" Serena asked.

"So, you wanna find Forest?" the girl asked. "Well, you're lookin' at her."

* * *

"Thank you for your help, sir," Cerulean said. She walked back over to the girls. "He said that Forest is in this tavern, but he cannot say where or she will break his kneecaps. Tangerine and Sunglow are the sneakiest thieves around. They will be hard to find."

"Cerulean," Serena said, "say hello to Forest."

Forest stood up. Much taller than the other girls, she wore a brown leather, split pleated skirt with a shiny green breastplate over the top. She had a matching green ponytail holder and one of her boots was higher than the other. Without the scar, she looked like Lita. She grinned mischievously.

"It looks like you girls did better than myself," Cerulean said, smiling.

* * *

The girls left the tavern and village and resumed walking up the dirt road.

"Um… Forest," Serena began. "Um… how did you get your scar?"

"Well, Serena is it? Well, I got this scar fightin' Queen Goldie's army when she first showed up. She swept through Ankh so fast an' quick, nobody knew what hit 'em. She imprisoned Prince Blazer in a dungeon, in his own castle, an' sent out death warrants for everyone else she believed to be potential troublemakers. Of course I was on the top o' the list."

_Wow_, Serena thought, _I can't believe I'm going up against someone so powerful. But she can't be as bad as Beryl or Rubious… Can she?_

* * *

Eventually, they came to a big intersection that split into five different roads. Each road had a sign by it saying which village it led to. The castle was straight ahead.

"We'll camp here tonight," Forest said. "Do you wanna take the first watch, Serena?"

"Why me? I'd just let you all down."

"Don't worry, Serena," Luna said. "I'll stay up with you."  
Cerulean, Magenta, and Forest laid down while Serena and Luna tended the fire. Soon, they were also asleep and the fire slowly died out.

A little later, Forest felt something and opened one eye. She saw a shadow searching her, probably for gold. She kicked the shadow to the ground and like a flash of lightning, had her green-handled sword pointed at the intruder's neck.

Forest whistled loudly, which woke the other girls up. Cerulean started the fire again with her staff. Now they could see the intruder. It was a blond girl wearing a black and orange crop top, black shorts and boots, and orange tights. A rolled-up whip was attached to her belt and she had a heart-shaped tattoo on her left shoulder.

_Mina?_ "Who are you?" Serena asked. The girl kept quiet.

"Answer her!" Forest commanded.

The girl sighed. "I am Tangerine, the greatest thief in all of Ankh, and I can't believe I was caught by the likes of _you_." She glared at Forest.

"Tangerine!" Serena exclaimed. "_The_ Tangerine! Please we need your help. The Fairy of The Lake told me you could!" Serena showed her the shell which glistened in the firelight.

"I believe you," Tangerine said, "but why should I help you?"

Forest put her sword back in her scabbard and helped the girl up.

"Prince Blazer has been captured by Queen Goldie and in a couple of days, her evil cloud will take over and be unstoppable!" Serena exclaimed. "The Fairy of The Lake said that only the seven of us can free Prince Blazer and save Ankh."

"The seven of us?" Tangerine asked. "But there are only six of us here."

"Well," Cerulean said, "we have yet to find the one named Sunglow. Do you know her?"

Tangerine chuckled. "_He_ is my companion. It's all right, Sunglow!" she yelled. "They're friends!"

Sunglow leapt out of the bushes. He was a cat, just like Luna! In fact, he looked like Artemis except for the orange headband around his forehead, and the gold earring in his right ear.

"I heard everything, Tangerine," he said. "I'd be honored to help defeat that evil queen."

"Good," Magenta said. "Now that that's settled… let's get some sleep."


	5. Journey To The Castle

Early the next morning, the group set off to the castle. Monsters such as kobolds, orcs, and bugbears tried to stop them, but they destroyed them all. They were nearing a river called the Quana River, when a two-headed monster came into view.

"Quick!" Magenta said. "Hide!" The group rushed behind some bushes.

"Why are we hidin'?" Forest asked angrily. "We could get it easily, just like we got the others."

"Not that one," Magenta said. "It's too dangerous. It's like a basilisk, except that its gaze will turn you into porcelain, not stone."

Serena peeked over the bush. Luckily, it didn't see her. _One head looks like Sammy_, she thought. _And the other head resembles his friend Mika!_

A person from the village of Coona was walking up the road. The monster saw him and he saw the monster. Unable to do anything, the girls could only watch in horror as the villager suddenly turned into a life-sized porcelain doll. The two heads chuckled as it picked the man up and continued on its way. When they were sure it had gone, the group also continued on their way.

* * *

Soon they reached the river. Across it, were a large set of mountain ranges and the castle. The Hercretian Mountains were to the west of the castle and the Xenatian Mountains were to the east. The castle, itself, was at the top of Sdkiks Mountain. Unfortunately, the bridge was out and the river was too rough to swim.

"Can you use your magic to get us across?" Luna asked Cerulean. Cerulean nodded and raised her staff. The jewel glowed and she pointed it at the river. An ice bridge formed.

"Hurry," she warned. "I… I cannot keep it… it up long."

Serena, Luna, Magenta, Forest, Tangerine, and Sunglow quickly ran over it, but the bridge collapsed before Cerulean could get all the way across. She quickly used her magic to make a floating bubble, which carried her safely the rest of the way. She fell on the ground, breathing hard.

"Cerulean!" Serena exclaimed. "Are you all right!"

"Yes. Using all this magic… and so close… to the castle… kind of… kind of takes a lot… a lot out of me."

Tangerine and Forest helped her up while Serena threw the shell into the water. The Fairy of The Lake appeared.

"Hello, ladies," The Fairy looked at Sunglow. "And gentleman, of course."

"Can you help us get across these mountains and into the castle?" Serena asked.

"I can save you a full day's hike by transporting you all to the castle, but you must find a way in on your own. My power is rapidly diminishing." The Fairy transported them to the castle door and began to disappear.

"Thanks!" Serena loudly whispered. The Fairy of The Lake disappeared and the group turned to look at the castle.

"How are we going to get in there?" Magenta asked.

"Leave it to us," Tangerine said. She tossed her whip up the wall and began to climb up with Sunglow. After several seconds, when they reached the top, they tossed a rope down. Then they helped the other girls climb up.

The group walked inside. Cerulean used her staff to create light for the group to see. The continued walking down the hall when the light woke up a bat. Magenta calmed the bat and asked it if it knew where Prince Blazer was being held. It told her and she thanked it. The bat flew away.

"It said that the prince is two floors down and to be careful. Queen Goldie's guards are everywhere."

"Then we'll crush 'em all!" Forest said.

"Later, Forest," Cerulean said. "We must free the prince first."

The group made it downstairs without much hassle, but now they had to deal with the monsters guarding Prince Blazer's cell. Forest happily volunteered to smash those monsters, and she did. The rest of the group was surprised at how quickly she finished them off.

"Wow! You really _are_ great," Magenta said.

Forest smiled. "You kiddin'? That was easy!"

Tangerine walked over and felt around the door.

"Why don't you use the key?" asked Serena.

"I have to check for traps first."

When she was done, she unlocked the door and opened it. Prince Blazer was sitting on the floor, chained to the wall. He had jet black hair and looked just like Darien. He wore a white tuxedo with a shiny red cape.

"Prince Blazer?" Serena asked. "We've come to set you free." They ran inside and started to take off the chains.

"Who are you?" the prince asked. Before anyone could answer, a poof of smoke sent them all into the throne room of Queen Goldie.


	6. The Power Of One

The room was huge. Queen Goldie sat on her throne with her two servants on either side of the chair. She was a beautiful woman with bronze-colored skin and long reddish-brown hair. Her dress was copper, gold, and silver and it shined in the light. Behind Goldie's throne was a cauldron in a glass tube that reached the ceiling. The evil fog rose from that cauldron, out of the castle, and into the sky.

_I can't believe it_, Serena thought. _Queen Goldie looks like Empress Misty and her two servants look like Rashana and Kerry-Ann!_

"Welcome," Queen Goldie said. "I hope the journey wasn't too rough."

Goldie snapped her fingers and suddenly Cerulean was encased in a block of ice. Magenta was stuck behind a wall of fire, Forest was trapped in an electric cage, Tangerine and Sunglow were tied up with heart-shaped chains, and Prince Blazer and Luna were caught in some sort of glue which held them to the floor. Queen Goldie and her two servants laughed.

"Now young girl," she said, "you can watch your friends die. And you, Blazer, can say goodbye to your rescuers!"

Serena stood up. "I won't let you destroy Ankh or my friends! They protected me every step of the way here and now it's my turn to protect them! Moon Crystal Power!" Serena turned into Sailor Moon again, surprising everyone except Luna.

"What magic is this!" Queen Goldie exclaimed.

"It's _my_ magic and my magic will destroy you! I am Sailor Moon!"

"Stop her!" Goldie yelled.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted as she threw her tiara. It freed the girls and Prince Blazer. Then it hit and destroyed the two evil servants.

"No!" Queen Goldie cried.

Prince Blazer stood up. "Now it's your turn, Goldie!" He created a glowing rose-shaped sphere and threw it at the queen. She could not dodge it in time and was destroyed. The evil fog dissipated and the land was returned to normal. The group looked out at the land from the top of the castle.

"We did it!" Serena exclaimed.

"Thank you, everyone," Prince Blazer said. "I cannot hope to repay you all, but I will certainly try."

"What's going to happen to us?" Sunglow asked.

"Well, I'd be honored if you would all stay with me in my castle and train to be my personal Keepers of The Peace."

"The honor would be ours, your highness," Cerulean said and they shook hands.

"What are you going to do, Serena?" Magenta asked.

"The Fairy of The Lake and The Fairy of The Flames said that they would return me and Luna back home."

"Well, then, goodbye Serena. We will miss you. Goodbye, Luna."

Everyone hugged and said goodbye and walked inside. Only Luna, Serena, and Prince Blazer were left outside.

"I owe you the most thanks, Serena… Sailor Moon," Blazer said as he took her hand. "Thank you." He bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. Then, everything went bright white...


	7. Make A Wish

Sailor Moon groaned and sat up.

"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Sailor Moon looked up at her. "Jupiter? Wha—what happened?"

"That Nega-monster tried to attack us. You pushed me out of the way, then Rashana hit you with a power blast. Are you all right?"

"Yes," Sailor Moon said as Jupiter helped her up. She looked at Luna who was dodging power balls. _I guess it was all a dream,_ she thought. _A wonderful dream._ "Now it's time to send those Nega-creeps back where they came from!"

"Yeah!" Jupiter shouted.

Kerry-Ann and Rashana were too busy shooting at the other Scouts to notice Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter coming toward them.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Wonderful," Kerry-Ann murmured.

"I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

Suddenly, a magic rose flashed straight onto the ground. Everyone looked up. Standing on top of the roof of an adjacent house was Tuxedo Mask, Darien's secret identity and Sailor Moon's protector.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried, surprised.

"Combine your powers, Scouts!" he said. "It's the only way!"

"Right!" the Scouts shouted in unison.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Smash!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Their powers joined together and burst in a bright pink light. Rashana and Kerry-Ann disappeared.

"Keep up the good work, Scouts!" said Tuxedo Mask right before he left.

"You sure seem to be back in happy spirits," Luna told Sailor Moon.

"Well, Luna, I guess I just needed some sense knocked into me. I know now that what whatever happens, I'm a special and important girl and nobody, NOBODY, can tell me otherwise."

Luna smiled and so did Artemis, Sailor Moon, and the Scouts. They checked on the passed out children and when they began to wake up, the Scouts left.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Serena! I was so worried about you!" her mother said, running down the steps.

"I'm sorry!" they said at the same time. They gave each other a hug.

"I should've realized that this was stressing you out a lot and treating you that way wasn't helping," her mother admitted and they hugged again. "I have your report card, Serena." Her mother took it out of her apron pocket. "I didn't look at it."

Serena took it and slowly opened it. She sighed and looked at it.

"I passed everything!" she cried. "I'm going to high school!" The hugged a third time, happily.

"Now," her mother said, "let's get your party started!"

* * *

The party was fantastic. All of Serena's friends were there, like Molly, Melvin, Andrew, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Allaya, Darien, and others. Sammy was feeling better and joined the party. Serena was dancing with Darien and he explained why he ran by her so rudely that morning. He wanted to get her present, a gold necklace with a crescent moon charm, from the engravers as early as possible.

Serena's mother and father came into the room with Serena's birthday cake. It was round with pink and purple icing. There was a numbered candle that said 15 and a small pink candle in front of it for good luck.

"Make a wish, Serena," Darien said. Serena closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered.

* * *

Back in the dark, gloomy Negaverse, Empress Misty sat on her golden throne next to her pets Destra and Sharky. Destra was a beautiful gold deer and Sharky was an air-breathing, floating shark. Kerry-Ann and Rashana were kneeling on the floor.

"General Toya! Jedite!" she called. A woman with dark brown hair and a blond-haired man appeared in front of her.

"Yes, my empress?" General Toya asked.

"It seems that the Sailor Scouts have yet again foiled my plans. Two of my best warriors were severely injured. Why have we been defeated again! Did I make a lapse in judgment when I appointed you two to high positions? I should kill you both on account of our losses."

"Actually, my empress," Jedite began nervously, "we haven't totally lost. We collected enough energy to last us for over a week. The energy was all you wanted anyway."

"Hmmmm. You're right," Misty said after a pause. "You did get what I wanted in the first place. Which means that the mission _was_ a success." She smiled and pulled back her long hair. She let it go. "I'm glad I decided to free you from your eternal sleep."

"I only wish that I could _remember_ the identities of Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars," he said.

Empress Misty waved him off. "That is of no immediate importance. The amnesia side effect is only temporary and we are in no real hurry."

"What shall we do now, Empress?" Toya asked.

"We'll plan our next attack, of course. After Rashana and Kerry-Ann have been taken care of. Your day will come, Sailor Scouts. Your day will come very soon."

* * *

Late that night, Serena, Luna, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Artemis were in Serena's room. Serena and Raye were on Serena's bed. Amy, Lita, and Mina were on separate sleeping bags on the floor. Luna and Artemis were on Serena's pink rug by the door.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Serena," said Luna.

"Me too," Serena replied.

"Say," Raye began, "did you guys hear about that new movie, 'She's Got The Power'?"

"Isn't it that one with Karen Bernstein and Katie Griffin?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," said Mina. "I heard that Stephanie Morganstern and Ron Ruben are in it too."

"Mmm-hmm," Lita agreed. "It's an all-star cast with Susan Roman, Jill Frappier, Terri Hawkes, and that hunk, Toby Proctor."

"Oooooo! Toby Proctor is sooooo dreamy!" squealed Serena. Everyone laughed.

"It starts tomorrow," Raye said. "Maybe we can go see it."

"The theaters are going to be packed," Artemis told them. "Everyone in Tokyo is going to want to see it."

"But we're the Sailor Scouts!" Lita Joked. "We'll just blast our way through the line."

"There goes our PR," Raye teased. Everyone laughed again.

"So, what did you wish for, Serena?" asked Artemis.

"Don't tell!" interrupted Mina. "If she tells, it won't come true."

"But it has come true," Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"I wished that I could share this special day, in good spirits, with my best friends. And I am."

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Amy remarked. Everyone then said goodnight and Lita turned out the lights. The light of the full moon shone softly in the bedroom. The stars twinkled in the clear night sky. Everything was peaceful… Until…

"Raye, move over please," Serena said.

"If I move over, I'll fall off the bed and right on top of Amy!"

"I'm squashed between you and the wall! Move over!"

"I can't! You move over!"

"Stop hitting me with your elbow!"

"Then stop pushing me!"

"I told you not to tell us what your wish was," Mina scolded.

"Wonderful," Amy sighed. "Where's the Tylenol?"

"Serena, Raye, cut it out!" Luna said angrily.

"Here they go again," groaned Artemis.

"Come on, you guys! I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Lita.

"SO AM I!" everyone yelled.

"Move your foot, Raye!"

"Stop pushing me!"

**THE END**

* * *

_From The Author: I hope you enjoyed this story and that it brought a smile to your face! I wrote it back in 1997 (way before I even knew what fan fiction was) as a birthday present for my little sister. A map of Ankh accompanied it (how cool an idea was that, huh?). Now, it's here for all to enjoy… um, sans map. Of course, then, to preserve the history, there will be no updates, continuations, additions, or corrections (much to my own horror). What you see is what you get. I hope you liked it anyway. : ) I'd also like to apologize to fans of Serena's dad, who really didn't make an appearance. It wasn't intentional, I assure you. We can always assume that he was that lone villager… but that might just be too cruel. : ) Anyway, I'd like to thank my sister, Naoko Takeuchi-san, DiC, the WB11 (NY), the IMDb, Crayola, and FanFiction,net! _Ja ne!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I believe it goes without saying that I don't own Sailor Moon or any of these characters, but I will say it anyway. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of these characters. Go talk to Naoko Takeuchi-san or DiC. I won't even claim Empress Misty, Rashana, Kerry-Ann, General Toya, Destra or Sharky. Though they are all made-up characters, they should be accredited more to my little sister. They are products of her clever little mind. Should anyone wish to sue me over this, I can only say: "These are not the Scouts you're looking for…"_


End file.
